jumpchainfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumps
Jumps Each individual setting that is available to add to your chain has a "Jump". This is a CYOA-style document that outlines what options are available to jumpers travelling to that setting. At time of writing there are more than 600 Jumps, and more being created over time. Taking Your First Jump Traditionally the first jump in a Chain is the Pokemon Jump, but in theory any Jump could be a starting jump. Another tradition regarding the Pokemon Jump is that if you do not take it as your first jump, you cannot take it at all. Is is usually assumed that you do not have access to Bodymod or the Cosmic Warehouse until after you complete your first jump, but this rule may be optionally changed. The Cosmic Warehouse and Bodymod It is usually assumed that you are given your Cosmic Warehouse and a Bodymod body between the end of your first jump and commencement of your second jump (if you choose to continue jumping), but some Jumpers may start their Chains with the Warehouse and Bodymod in place. Subsequent Jumps You can only take each Jump once, even though some universes may be visited more than once throughout your chain. Time in previous jumps and back home is "paused" while your Chain continues. So you can leave the Pokemon jump, do a dozen or a hundred more jumps, and then with the Return warehouse option, pop back in at precisely the moment you 'left'. The Standard Jump Format A standard jump usually includes the following features: * An introduction to the setting, which might be an out-of-character intro which is purely exposition for you to read, or an 'in character' introduction by Jumpchan or possibly another entity from that Jump (for example, The Outsider in the Dishonored Jump) that is being communicated to your jumper character themselves. * A duration of 10 years (one decade). * 1,000 Choice Points to spend on options from the Jump. * Options to roll your starting age and the location you will begin in the jump at (often with options to purchase the result for cp). Your gender may also be specified, left to your choice, or purchased. * A number of Identities or Backgrounds to select from. * A number of perks and items to select from. * A Jump may have Scenarios or special Victory or Loss Conditions (though these are uncommon). * Nearly all jumps have Drawbacks, which present hardships for your jumper to endure for a higher cp budget. * End choices Choice Points * can't be carried over between jumps unless specified (at the moment only the multiple parts of the Light of Terra jump allow this). Identities/Backgrounds * Drop In * Other Identities Perks * Are powers, abilities or skills. Items * Typically respawn in the Cosmic Warehouse at the start of each jump; may respawn sooner. Drawbacks * Limits * Drawbacks Override Perks - but may be mitigated by perks they don't directly conflict. Scenarios * Optional unless stated * May offer additional cp or rewards for completion of special tasks during your Jumper's time there. End Choices * The standard end choices are: # Remain in that Jump, and your affairs back on earth (or your place of origin) are settled. You keep everything you have attained so far. # Go home, resuming your life with everything you have attained so far. #* In both the Remain and Go Home options, time back home is unpaused. # Move on to the next jump. Keep what you have attained so far, time back home is still frozen. These three end choices are assumed for all Jumps, even Jumps which do not explicitly list them. Non-Standard Jumps Since each Jump is community-created, a significant number deviate from the standard format. Always obey the rules of the Jump where it differs from the standard format (for example, if it specifies a different amount to 1,000cp, or if it has no Drawback limit). Gauntlets Gauntlets are special jumps that use a different format to standard jumps. Gauntlets have a special subfolder on the drive to separate them from standard Jumps. If you die during a Gauntlet, your chain does not end. You merely void anything you might have gained from it, and move directly on to the next Jump. Gauntlets often offer special loss or victory conditions, for example the Long Live The Queen gauntlet is lost if Elodie dies. Gauntlets usually do not offer any cp for purchases at all. cp is instead usually earned purely through selecting drawbacks. Most Gauntlets place a restriction on the Jumper, limiting them to their Bodymod body with no perks, depending on the gauntlet. End Jumps Offer an Oldwalker Spark may be an option on regular jumps *The Dragonball Z jump and the Warhammer 40k: Freelancer jump are the only End Jumps which are not able to be jumped as normal jumps. Category:Rules Category:Meta